Cucinando…Sōkoku?
by KH freak 813
Summary: "Uh oh. Romano did not like the knowing look black and brown eyes shared...a sinister smirk spread across normally stoic lips...the composure came back in full-force. 'Perhaps we can arrange a cooking competition of sorts.' Before any of what was said could be processed, Italy sprang up and rushed for the phone...Oh crap! What had Romano just unleashed?" Itapan. Shounen-ai. Fluff.


Hello readers! I would like to thank **Sefirosa** anterior to **yukino76** for reviewing the final chapter of Of Thirty-One Days— **Guest** for doing so on chapters 15, 25, 26, 27, 33, 35, 39, 40 to 50, 52, 55, and 60 through 68—plus **Akemi. Tourou** before **kusahebi** for favoriting as well as following it— **gregek** then **SerJar** merely doing the latter—along with **Ice Night** for favoriting in addition to following Hetalia on Ice with **Mei-Marianna-Chan** doing the former for the same story not forgetting **Tinybird55** for favoriting Waltzing In sans excluding **Scobito** for favoriting Jealous? I Think Not... prior to Maybe, Just Maybe... next **Lady Nole** for favoriting anterior to following Always And Forever Yours! Thank you very much! I really appreciate it!

No problem **yukino76**! Thank you for all the reviews and for sticking with me for so long! (:

THANK YOU SO MUCH **Guest**! YOU HAVE MADE MY ENTIRE WEEK SO MUCH BETTER! *SUPERNOVA!*

As of recently, I learned about Kobe beef, the beef from the Tajima strain of Wagyu cattle which are raised in Japan's Hyogo Prefecture according to rules as set out by the Kobe Beef Marketing and Distribution Promotion Association. I also learned about Vicciola Meat, Italy's version of Kobe beef. I just can't help but write a one-shot based on what I learned! XD

Thanks **Thoughty2** from YouTube for inspiring me! ^_^

Oh, and this is Itapan. I just love that ship so much I'll burst from feels and joy! SQUEEEE! *BIG BANG!*

By the way, the title translates to 'Cooking...Competition?'. I wonder why? :D

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Hetalia. It belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

"MEIN GOTT! ZUM TEUFEL?!"

Germany had traveled to Italy's house for a routine make-sure-Italy-was-actually-doing-his-work-checkup. Using the key Italy had given him, he was about to open the door to the Italian's house only for a certain someone to throw it open.

However, before he could even start to open his mouth to speak, Romano yanked Germany inside with a strength that rivaled Russia's. _Russia's_. Just what was going on?!

Upon being shoved into the kitchen, he knew.

"I know, right?!" Romano looked as though he had witnessed the most traumatic scene of all traumatic scenes; he definitely agreed with the German's exclamation. Blue eyes widened beyond belief as the guy who pretty much hated his guts desperately clasped onto his shirt, shaking him frantically. "You can do something about this, right Macho Potato?!"

Germany simply shook Romano just as frantically. "What happened here?!"

What happened here indeed?

* * *

 _"CHE DIAVOLO STA SUCCEDENDO QUI?!"_

 _It had been a LONG day for South Italy aka Romano. Having to deal with cranky bosses? Check. Having mountains upon mountains of paperwork due in less than a week? Check. Having to run from a hyperactive Spaniard? Check. Well, thanks to the last one on the list, he could not go back to his own home lest he face a certain someone trying to woo him for the umpteenth time. He was NOT starting to fall for Spain, he wasn't! Where do people get that presumptuous idea from?! Maybe he was_ _—NO HE WASN'T! HE! WAS! NOT! GOT IT?!_

 _Anyways, his little brother wouldn't mind him staying for the day, right? Italy was too nice to say 'no' to anyone let alone his precious big brother. Not that he had a choice in the matter; Romano was going to crash his place whether he liked it or not!_

 _So Romano marched into Italy's house and threw the door open as though he owned the place. Well, he IS related to the owner you know._

 _But nothing could prepare the hapless guy for what he was about to see. If only his growling stomach hadn't forced him into the kitchen; perhaps he would not have had to witness what he had witnessed._

 _A certain infamous spaghetti scene was playing out before Romano in real life and real time except for a few differences; it was taking place inside of a building instead of being outside, the spaghetti appeared to have a foreign influence with the_ _fulvous threads containing fish sprinkled with black herbs and enoki instead of being purely Italian, and there were two guys_ _—a certain little brother and a certain Japanese man_ _—_ _on either end of the strand instead of two pooches of the opposite gender. Oh, and the kiss resulting from the eating of said strand was far more deliberate. What had Romano just walked in on?!_

 _"Nii-chan?!" Italy gasped. He had NOT expected his elder sibling to be there!_

 _Yet Japan was far more flustered. "K-_ _Konnichiwa_ _R-Romāno-san!" Why did Romano have to barge in on them at that moment?!_

 _"Veneziano. Sushi Shrimp." Emerald eyes moved from the two other countries to what they were eating. "Ugh, what the heck is that?!" Let's just say he not-so-subtly gagged at the sight. Non-Italian food did not sit well with him after all._

 _Italy grinned. "This very yummy dish is a_ _fusion of dishes through cultural exchange! It's a combination of our and Kiku's cultures!" Oh really?_

 _"It is called_ _'hijiki and dried shiitake mushroom_ _spaghetti'." Japan smiled. He had regained his composure with a bit of pride seeping into his tone. "The hijiki and shiitake are both full of fiber and umami."_

 _Romano quirked a brow. "Umami?"_

 _"It's a category of taste in food corresponding to the flavor of glutamates, especially monosodium glutamate aka MSG." ...Okay._

 _The blithe beamed brightly as he leapt from his seat, wrapping his lover in a tight embrace and showering the guy with kisses. It was a miracle how he hadn't knocked over any of the candles or spilled the spaghetti. "Yummy. Yummy." It was an even greater miracle how Japan had not spontaneously combusted into flames and burned the whole house down with everyone in it. Well, there goes that composure...out the window._

 _"Whatever." Romano rolled his eyes. A sudden thought came to him._ _"Which one of you is the 'Lady'?! It seems like either of you could fit that role perfectly!" He humphed. "Although Veneziano would definitely be the 'Tramp'."_

 _Italy's mouth dropped open. "Eh?! What do you mean by that fratello?!"_

 _"You two were practically doing a loose reenactment of 'The Lady and the Tramp'!" Romano shuddered at the notion._

 _Japan frowned. "That was not our intention Romāno-san—"_

 _"Kiku is far cuter and prettier and more beautiful and hotter than any lady you know!" And a second explosion ensued. Ignoring—or ignorant to—what had just happened, Italy giggled._

 _Amidst the burst of fire, Japan somehow managed to speak. "F-Feli-kun is far cuter and prettier_ _and more beautiful and hotter_ _than any lady too!" Boom. Boom! BOOM! KABOOM!_

 _"Chigi! Your relationship is a hypersaccharine concoction of supersaturated snappiness! You guys are_ _sickeningly sweethearts_ _who never argue! Heck, you guys can never be on opposite sides of anything! I'm going to puke out rainbows at this rate! I'm going to get diabetes from all this!"_ _Romano's blood sugar levels had soared through the roof, only worsening his already horrible mood. He made the worst of hyperglycemics look dangerously hypoglycemic in comparison. He may or may not have been jealous—HE WAS NOT!_

 _Uh oh. Romano did not like the knowing look black and brown eyes shared. "Well..." Italy started. Guess who finished his sentence?_

 _"Feli-kun and I were planning on making special dishes for each other." Gag. Yet the gagging stopped as soon as a sinister smirk spread across normally stoic lips. And the composure came back in full-force. "Perhaps we can arrange a cooking competition of sorts."_

 _Before any of what was said could be processed, Italy sprang up and rushed_ _for the phone then dialed many, many numbers._

 _Oh crap! What had Romano just unleashed?_

* * *

"..."

Romano huffed. "For once, I agree with you Macho Potato." Germany did not know what to say to that. Well, he knew for sure that Italy was not currently working. He had completed his routine make-sure-Italy-was-actually-doing-his-work-checkup. Maybe he can just leave and pretend this day never happened. Yeah, that sounded like a really good idea right about now—

"Hey! Don't just stand there dudes!" Oh crap! They had not gone unnoticed!

Too bad neither could run away. "Join us-aru!" What did they do to deserve being dragged into hell by America and China?! The latter frowned at Romano. "You need to spend more time with your future in-laws, geez-aru!"

"Kill me now." Unfortunately, as a country, Romano could not afford such a luxury. Everyone knew Italy was going to propose to Japan at some point in time. It was inevitable. It was only the matter of finding 'the absolute perfect moment' in Italy's words.

To make the outlook more bleak, neither Germany—despite being such a muscular hunk—nor Romano could fight off the superpowers who were using each and every ounce of their superstrength to force them forward. "Come on, be happy!" And with Russia following closely behind, escape was no longer an option. That slasher smile and that hulking figure...gulp.

The kitchen no longer appeared to be a normal kitchen; instead, there were several seats placed before the appliances lit by what appeared to be spotlights. Guess who filled said several seats?

"Kesesesesese! About time you came West!" Germany face-palmed. Why did Prussia have to be there?! Prussia, his older brother?!

But Romano had it _much_ , _MUCH_ worse. "¡Hola Lovino! Come sit next to me!"

"NEVER!" When had Spain gotten here?! Well, that defeated the entire purpose of fleeing to his little brother's place.

Could things get any worse?! "No! Sit on his lap! SIT ON HIS LAP!"

"Hungary dear..." Austria sighed. That's what happens when you're married to the ultimate yaoi fangirl.

Emeralds gleamed in the dim lighting. "Yeah! Great idea—"

"UNQUA!" Uh oh. Romano was going to blow; he was completely red from head to toe like the hottest of magma and lava.

France chuckled. "Oh hon hon hon. Someone's playing hard to get."

"Shh. It's about to begin." Thank goodness for Vietnam's intervention!

Taiwan squealed. "Onii-chan versus mirai gikei! Who should I root for? Who should I root for?!"

"Why not both?" Thailand smiled.

South Korea stuck his tongue out. "Nah. I'm only rooting for mirai gikei." Wow is he tsundere towards Japan.

"NIHON, MIRAI GITEI...GANBA-ARU!" China was the most embarrassing of them all. What a future brother-in-law Romano had. Oh great.

Poland snickered as he flicked his hair. "This is going to be fabulous."

"Whatever." England huffed.

Russia and China flanked Germany and Romano as they sat down. Well it was either that or sit with Spain and the rest of Bad Touch. Between a rock and a hard place indeed. Meanwhile, America bounced forward with the seemingly endless amount of energy he possessed, a microphone abruptly appearing in his hands. "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! PLEASE WELCOME OUR CONTESTANTS!"

"Let this be a dream, let this be a dream..." Were Romano's prayers going to be answered?

Nah. "VE~!"

"Konnichiwa mina-san." And in came Italy and Japan. The brunet wore a chef's hat and an apron reading 'Kiss the Cook' while the raven had a maid-like outfit on. Was this really happening?!

Yep. America grinned a grin that shone brighter than the sun as he all but shoved his microphone into their faces. "Tell us what you guys will be making!"

"I will be making Kobe Beef Tataki." Japan answered.

The American gasped. "Kobe beef?! I _love_ Kobe beef!" It is quite popular in the US you know.

"And I'll be making Vicciola Pepper Filet Mignon!" Italy chirped.

America's mouth watered even more. "Wow! Just who will win?!" He was more than eager to find out; both Italy and Japan were absolutely wonderful cooks and with such fantastic food to be served...he was in heaven.

One second both stations had been empty and the next, ingredients abound. Moving at the speed of Italy can do that. With a kiss to the cheek, Italy sped to his own station, leaving a smiling Japan who tenderly cupped the spot of said kiss. Germany sighed while Romano gagged. Meanwhile, Hungary and Taiwan squealed whilst snapping photos as China and Vietnam took pictures in a far more discreet fashion and Bad Touch along with Poland cheered. Goodie.

Anyways, the competition was about to start. "THREE...TWO...ONE...BEGIN!" Immediately Italy and Japan fired up their stoves, chopping vegetables and slicing up the Kobe beef and Vicciola meat while prepping their other ingredients. Oils were mixed as salt and pepper were delicately sprinkled. Scrumptious aromas filled the air as food of all sorts were fried, baked, sautéed, grilled, and more for the delectable cuisines to be.

All eyes were fixed on the two as they cooked. No matter how silly, no matter how playful, no matter how terrifying, no matter how no-nonsense, no matter how scornful...no one could look away even if they wanted to. Which nobody did. It was just too amazing of a sight to behold. All eyes remained glued to the spectacle...the roaring flames, the sizzling pans, the steaming food...as each second, each minute passed until one full hour had elapsed.

At the end of said hour, Italy and Japan had finally finished and had prepared enough for everyone present to have two plates each with all able to try both of theirs. Four pieces of Vicciola meat marinated in olive oil, fat, butter, and sauce were seasoned with kosher salt and cracked black pepper with rosemary sprinkled on top and potato wedges on the side were on the Italian's dishes while several slices of Kobe beef slathered in chili oil and sprinkled with cracked black pepper and sea salt with enokitake and tatsoi on the sides were on the Japanese's.

Within several seconds, everyone had received their plates and silverware courtesy of a certain speedster. "Buon appetito!"

"Dōzo omeshiagarikudasai." Italy returned to Japan's side. Both watched everyone take their first bite from each platter...

...and subsequently gobble all of the food down. "OH MY GOD!" America turned into goop.

"Blimey!" England literally fell backwards from his seat.

It was only because of America—despite being goop—swooping in did no cutlery clatter onto the ground. "I'm a hero!"

"...Humph." England proceeded to continue eating the succulent cuisine upon taking it back with red tinting his cheeks.

China began freaking out. "AIYAH! I LOVE BOTH THESE DISHES MORE THAN PANDAS AND SHINATTY-CHAN COMBINED-ARU!" To get such a compliment from such an incredible cook. _Pandas_. _Shinatty-chan_.

"..." Vietnam was rendered speechless.

Taiwan beamed. "OH MY GOSH!"

"I could munch on these meats forever!" South Korea could not even uphold his usual disdain towards his elder sibling. The food was just too good.

Thailand smiled. "This is incredible."

"Oh. My. Glob!" Poland squealed.

Russia melted into a puddle on the floor. "VKUSNO!"

"SO GOOD!" Hungary fangirled nearly as hard as she did over boys' love. _Boys' love_.

Austria gave a nod. "I am inspired to make masterpieces."

"MON DIEU!" France swept a hand over his eyes. The onslaught of flavors assaulted his tongue and he just couldn't get enough of it!

Prussia had fainted. However, unlike with England, it was the absolute deliciousness instead of utter disgust that caused said fainting. Germany sighed as he caught the plates and prevented his brother from crashing onto the ground. "Bruder." Not that he could disagree.

"Chigi!" Romano had not expected the Kobe Beef Tataki to be so incredibly tasty, especially since he disliked non-Italian food. He even enjoyed the potatoes on the Vicciola Pepper Filet Mignon. "...I can't choose one over the other." And _that's_ saying something.

But just as he was about to scoop up another mouthful, a loud clang met his ears. Oh crap! He had run out! "Here Lovino!"

"You?!" Spain's dishes had remained virtually untouched, but not because he didn't enjoy them. Far from it.

Spain had taken away Romano's empty plates and replaced them with his basically full ones. "¡Buen provecho!"

"...Grazie." However, before Romano could get the first spoonful in, the guy spotted the Spaniard patting his lap. With a roll of his eyes and entire body aflame, he reluctantly—or maybe not—sat on said lap. He only got redder and redder as arms wrapped around his frame. Humph. Just this once—or so he says...

Amidst it all, black and brown gazed deep into the other. Soft smiles graced both lips as they began to feed each other their dishes. Looks like they both won the competition. Italy had thawed Japan's once ice-cold heart and brought light into his life. Japan had accepted Italy for who he was and grew fond of his quirks. Literature, anime, manga, fencing, food, cats...they had that and so much more in common. Their seemingly opposite personalities complemented each other perfectly. So perfectly...

"Ti amo." Italy whispered as he leaned in.

Yes, Japan's heart had been thawed and warmed to the point of bursting. "Watashi wa kimi o aishiteimasu." Their lips met for the umpteenth time. First kiss, last kiss, every kiss in between...

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" You cannot hide romantic moments from devoted fangirls and fanboys! Cameras flashed from all but a certain few's phones; Spain and Romano were too occupied with each other while Austria and England were far too flustered. Oh, and the flashing phones turned to the former two too.

But Germany had kept his eyes on his fellow former Axis members. Blue eyes cannoned straight from their skull into oblivion and a jaw dropped to the very bottom of the universe as Italy knelt down and pulled out a golden band bearing tiny diamonds all over. He didn't even need to hear what was said to know what was going on. Not that he could with the wild screaming ensuing from what was happening, even from Spain and Romano and Austria and England. Yes, Romano too—looks like he wasn't jealous anymore. With that, 'future brother-in-law', 'mirai gikei', and 'mirai gitei' would become 'brother-in-law', 'gikei', and 'gitei'.

"MEIN GOTT! ZUM TEUFEL?!"

* * *

Translation:

•German: Mein Gott=My God, Zum Teufel=What the heck, Bruder=Brother

•Japanese: Nii-chan=Big brother, Konnichiwa=Hello, Romāno=Romano, Onii-chan=Big brother, mirai gikei=future older brother-in-law, Nihon=Japan, Mirai gitei=Future little brother-in-law, mina-san=everyone, Dōzo omeshiagarikudasai=Enjoy your meal, Watashi wa kimi o aishiteimasu=I love you, gikei=older brother-in-law, gitei=little brother-in-law

•Italian: Che diavolo sta succedendo qui=What the hell is going on here, fratello=brother, Unqua=Never, Buon appetito=Enjoy your meal, Grazie=Thank you, Ti amo=I love you

•Spanish: Hola=Hi, Buen provecho=Enjoy your meal

•Russian: Vkusno=Delicious

•French: Mon Dieu=My God

How was it?

 **Please review! I really appreciate them and they motivate me to write more!**


End file.
